It is estimated that as many as 60 million or ˜33% of the U.S. adult population, and increasing, suffer from excessive liver deposits of triglyceride (TAG) producing non-alcoholic fatty liver disease (NAFLD) (1,2) and there is growing recognition of the comorbidity of NAFLD with other major chronic diseases (2). There is mounting research evidence uncovering the link between fatty liver, including NAFLD, and insulin resistance, heart disease and other metabolic diseases (2,166,167,168). The incidence of adolescent NAFLD is also significant and rising. There are currently no FDA approved treatment options for fatty liver. The leading contenders are, Metformin, contraindicated for liver disease, and Actos; both have FDA black box warning status. The National Institutes of Health (NIH) has announced grant request for proposals (RFPs) for development of technologies and products to treat liver disease, including NAFLD, and for development of biomarkers and diagnostic tools for liver disease (3). There is a rapidly growing recognition on the part of medical practitioners and life science researchers of the need for therapy options and biomarkers for fatty liver and related diseases (166). Pursuit of FDA approvals and commercialization of a liquid oral combination drug therapy for the treatment of NAFLD, with potential to also treat other forms of fatty liver disease including alcoholic liver disease (ALD) is intended with the invention. Clinical trials have the potential to confirm biomarkers with lipid and metabolite content and ratio panels effective for NAFLD and other disease diagnosis and prognosis, including inflammatory diseases. Due to the expectation that the invention has the ability to reduce liver, plasma and tissue arachidonic acid (AA) levels, the invention may also prove efficacious for treatment and prevention of inflammatory diseases such as gastrointestinal disease, arthritis, heart disease and cancer.